Tatia or Elena
by Bandit of the Night
Summary: What happens when Caroline convinces Elena to take her heritage paper to the extreme, and involve the Originals. How long will it take them to figure out its a trick? (Rating M for future chapters.)
1. Caroline's Plan

"And don't forget your family heritage paper is due on Monday no less than five pages." Elena and Caroline's professor reminded the class as they were leaving. "So I've got this book from the founders stuff that's all about the Forbes'. What do you have?" Caroline said on the walk back to their dorm room. "I got a book like the one I gave Katherine when she was in the tomb." Elena answered pulling it from her satchel.

"Oh my God!"Caroline said surprised when Elena opened the book.

_"Tatia Petrova here with two young men she _

_enjoyed spending time with when not doing her chores." _

Elena read the caption next to a drawing. "Do you think those two men are Klaus and Elijah?"Caroline asked. "I don't know, they resemble them. We could always go visit them in New Orleans and ask." "Noway! I don't think they should know we have this photo." "Why not?" Elena asked. "Klaus will probably destroy it on the spot while Elijah will find it interesting we have something so old." She finished as Elena was examining the drawing closer which gave Caroline an idea.

"You know on second thought I think that trip to New Orleans sounds like a great idea." "What changed your mind?" Elena asked skeptical. "You did." Caroline replied looking from Tatia to Elena. "No! Noway you are not having me pose as her they would kill me!" Elena exclaimed realizing what what her insane blonde vampire friend wanted her to do.

"Come on Elena it will be fun! You'll get to see how Klaus reacts to someone he truly loves and you might even get some Original action." Caroline said with a wink. Elena rolled her eyes at Caroline's comment and said "lets say I do this, whose to say Klaus won't kill me for impersonating his one true love?" "Elijah should be there and he would never allow Klaus to kill you." Caroline explained. Elena still wasn't convinced though.

"Oh just do it Elena! Pretend to be Tatia as long as possible then when times up we leave before they even realize you're you." "Fine!" Elena agreed wanting Caroline off her back. "Yeah! Now put that book away, we have work to do starting with getting you some tenth century dresses." Caroline ordered. "Lucky me!" Elena mumbled as Caroline pulled her out the door. "Do you think the drama department will have some?" "I don't know, I guess they will since they do plays."

The two girls made it to the drama department in no time and were looking through all the womens' costumes Elena came across four tenth century dresses. "How about these Caroline?" She ask holding up a white one. "That's perfect, try it on!" Elena did as she was told and turned to Caroline and asked how she looked. "Hello Tatia." Is all that she responded to. "Really?!" "Now if I didn't know any better I'd say you were enjoying this Elena." " I admit I've come around to the idea of fooling Klaus , so what's next?" "Packing. Now change back and hurry up."

Elena changed and followed Carolined who held the four dresses. Once they were back in the dorms the two girls got out their suit cases and started packing. Caroline packed all normal clothes while Elena packed only her dress and few normal clothing and all the hair supplies they would need to turn her hair into Tatia's hair. "Should we bring the book incase we need more information on her?" "That would be smart since I'm dealing with the Originals." Elena replied packing the book in her carry on so she could study on the flight to New Orleans.

* * *

***Short but this is just the beginning. I have chapter two in progress!***


	2. Goodbye Elena Hello Tatia

Two hours later they were boarding the plane with Elena's nose in the book learning more about Tatia. "Did you know Tatia's husband died in battle?" Elena said surprised. "No Elena I didn't remember I was born a thousand years ago." "Ok, fine. No need for the sarcasm." Elena said and continued reading.

By the time the girls had landed and gotten their bags Elena felt as if she knew Tatia better than herself. "So what have you learned so far?" Caroline asked on the way to the hotel. "Well she had one child with her husband and died at the of only 17." "Wow. Sounds like you've got everything memorized already." "Not yet, so I'm going to go over it a few more times before walking into the lion's den."

"Good idea. I'll unpack while you're doing that." "Ok, by tomorrow I should be able to go to the Originals." Elena responded. "Are you sure you don't need to wait one more day to get use to Tatia and forget all about Elena?" Caroline asked. "No I'll be fine, after studying on the plane and the entire day I think I'll be safe." The two woke early the next day to start Elena's makeover to become Tatia. Caroline and Elena decided on the green dress they had borrowed from the drama department. "So how do I look?" Elena asked returning to the room. "Almost exactly like her." "Almost? We're identical Caroline." "Your hair, we need to hurry up and do that or they'll never fall for it."

"What does her hair look like in the drawing?" "It looks crimp with braids. I'm not sure." "You better be sure before you come at me with those hot hair stylers!" "Relax Elena your hair will look amazing when I'm done with it. Now stay stay still before I burn you." "Yes ma'am."Elena said laughing. Twenty minutes later the blonde vampire had moved on to braiding parts of Elena's hair and applying hair spray so they didn't come loose and last but not least she teased the hair to make it look somewhat wild. "Ok, after three hours I'm done." "So can I look?" Asked Elena, "of course." "Oh my God Caroline I look exactly like her!" "Duh. You're doppelgangers." "You know what I mean." "Yes I do and I did pretty good didn't I?" "Oh yeah!"

"Are you ready to meet the Originals as Tatia?" "Yeah I wanna see Klaus' face when he sees his suppose to be dead true love." Caroline smile at her childhood friend and said go act lost and look for Elijah or Klaus. Elena waved and walked out on to the street and began looking for Elijah and Klaus. Elena knew Klaus loved lavis things so she looked for the most expensive and largest house. "Bingo." She whispered when she saw large gates leading to a circular driveway and beautiful house. Elena knocked and was surprised by who answered.

"Elena?" "Whose Elena?" "Uh Klaus I Think you should come here." "Hailey I told you earlier not to bother me unless it was completely necessary...Tatia?" Klaus said from annoyance to shock. "Elena doesn't remember herself apparently." "Niklaus, I've missed you." Elena said with a smile. "How do I know that this is not some of mothers doings and bringing you back just to torture me?" "Because it is me Niklaus not as up to date on all your 21st century." "Klaus smiled and lead Tatia to the dinner table.

"Shouldn't we find Elijah and Rebekah before eat?" "They should make an appearance any minute now, we have dinner at the same time everyday so they should be here in three two one... Ah bother sister! Marcell too?" "I invited him Nik but who invited Tatia?" "Rebekah!" Elena put on a happy smile and hugged the female Original and prayed her Tatia smiled looked convincing. "How is this even possible?" Elijah asked in just as much shock Klaus went into, I thought you were dead." "Brother are you that dumb mother obviously had something to do with it!" Rebekah said taking a bite from her salade. "So are you all just going to leave me confused as ever or what?" Marcell asked.

"Oh Marcell, I almost forgot you were there old friend. You know connecting with so called dead lovers and it's kinda easy to over look something." "Niklaus! Don't be so impolite." Tatia said. "Shes right Nik you could lighten up some." "Well how about dinner everyone?" Elijah asked trying to analyze how Tatia is still alive. He knows who killed her so it's impossible is all he thinks. "Mmm this looks..." Elena put one bite in her mouth and swallowed but thought it was nasty acting as Tatia. "Oh come on love you can't think its that bad."

"My apologies but I think I won't be eating in this century." "Tatia its not that bad, but surely I can have a witch conjure up some recipes from our time." Tatia nodded and accepted the offer. "Thank you Niklaus, that's very generous of you." "I always am." Rebeckah snorted while Marcel just plain laughed. "Is something funny?" Tatia asked. "They just think me being a gentleman is unlikely." Klaus answered. "Oh." Was her only reply.

"Shall we go for walk after dinner?" "Yes, but only if you take me to where you will get the recipes." "Sounds fair. Davina should love meeting you after all Kol knows you which means you'll hit it off fast." "Niklaus again with the language, what are you saying?" "You and Davina will become friends. Is what I'm trying to say." "Well you should have just said that." "Oh love you have so much to learn."

"Well shall we begin my first lesson?" Elena said in her best flirty Tatia voice.


	3. Davina

***I totally forgot in the last chapter to give credit to the artist Livilulu who did the coverimage for this story so thanks for it Livilulu!* **

* * *

"Oh Tatia you have no idea how much I'd love to do that with you, I'm sure I'll hear all about morals and taking advantage of something mother has cooked up." "Niklaus you can't take advantage of something who already took advantage of you." "I like how you think Tatia, but I don't think they would have called it being taken advantage of when I was willing." Elena smiled at how easy this Klaus was to talk to but she wondered if Elijah was the same.

"Why are you smiling?" "I just find it easy to talk to you, at least when I know what you're saying." "You're one of the only ones." Klaus responded with his arm wrapped around her shoulder. "And this place here is where our little witch with your recipes lives along with Kol." "I'd love to see Kol again." Tatia said with a smile. "Oh Davina I have a small request from an old friend." "What is it brother... Tatia?" "Is that how everyone greets people?" Tatia asked acting confused again. "Well when a woman who's been dead for a thousand years shows up on your doorstep, you get a big shock out of it."

"I need your little witch girlfriend to conjure up some 10th century recipes for Tatia since she seems to not like ours." "Ever think maybe she just doesn't like your cooking and its not the recipe." Tatia let out a giggle. " "If this is who you said I would become friends with Niklaus, I think you're right." Tatia said. "What is you need Klaus?" "10th century recipes." "Why?" Davina asked annoyed. The way the two acted towards one another Elena could see basically Bonnie and Klaus. "My friend here prefers her meals from the 10th century than the 21st century." "And by friend he means lover." Kol input. "Really?" "What he means is he doesn't know or not if we want to rekindle our passion." "Oh, wow. good for you Klaus I'll send the recipes by late with Kol." "Thank you Davina." Tatia said.

"So I don't know if I want to rekindle our passion, huh?" Klaus asked smirking on their walk back home. "I just said that so Kol would not embarrass us." "So if I wanted to rekindle it, what would be your answer?" Elena wasn't expecting something like this so soon or so forward especially from Klaus. "I think it's getting late and we should get back home where I shall give you my answer tomorrow." Tatia said as they made their way into the house.

"Tatia you're back! I hope spending time with Nik didn't drain too much life out of you because us girl are having a slumber party!" Rebekah exclaimed happy to see her old friend. Seeing this Rebekah made Elena wish she actually was Tatia. "Can someone tell me if slumber party is a good thing." "Oh there amazing! We'll stay up all night, watch romantic movies, eat junk food and drink soda, do each others make-up and prank my brothers. The food part is for me." "I no clue what any of that is." "The romantic movies you'll just have to wait and see for yourself, the junk food and soda is food of this century so you won't like it, doing make-up I'll show how to do it and pranks on Elijah, Kol, and Klaus that one you'll catch on quick." Elena smiled at how happy Rebekah looked.

"First things first we change into our pajamas!" "Since you popped out of nowhere you can borrow one of my nighties. Maybe it will get Elijah to talk to you since he hasn't except like twice. You might want to avoid Nik though he has practically been glued to you since you've return and this nighty won't make it easy to get him off you." "What exactly is a nighty?" "Its a type of clothing you wear when you want to sleep, but some are more revealing than others. Like this blue one!" "Oh my gosh Rebekah!" Elena exclaimed once she saw what Tatia had to wear. "Put it on! Elijah's room is two doors down but be careful because Nik's is the one in the middle and he would just eat you up in that." "What?" "Just go to Elijah." Tatia nodded and left in the borrowed nighty.

"Elijah why is it you won't look me in the eyes?" "I just have a lot on my mind." Elijah said finally getting a good look at the almost completely naked Tatia. He swallowed hard and loosened his tie. "Elijah are you ill? Shall I go find Niklaus?" "No!" You and me that's all I need Elijah said before give her a bone shattering kiss. "Oh Tatia I'm so sorry for what I did. I wish I could go back in time and change what happened I would." "Its fine Elijah, don't blame yourself." Tatia said running her hands threw his hair as she kissed him. "Wait Tatia we shouldn't do this, not with our past." "Really?" Tatia asked surprised. "I'm sorry to disappoint you but you should get back to your slumber party now." She nodded and walked out his room and back to Rebekah's. "So did it work? Did you get anything from Mr. Uptight?" "If Mr. Uptight is Elijah then all he really did was kiss me."

"Damn. That plan didn't work." She mumbled. "What do you mean." "Well since Klaus seems to have staked claim on you this time around I wondered what would happen if Elijah slept with you before Klaus gets the chance." "So do I go to Niklaus now or can we do all that stuff you said earlier." "Nik isn't home right now he went to the bar down the street." "So what do we do?" "We can start a movie. this movie is kinda dirty just let you know but it will make you want Klaus or Elijah even more. I know I had to sleep with Macel right after watching it for the first time. The name is Fifty Shades of Grey."

"Oh my gosh, is this how people have sex now?" "No. Well some do. Close your eyes and imagine Klaus whipping you." Rebekah smiled when she smelt a wet sensation between Tatia's legs. Now open them, did you like it?" Yes." "Close them and imagine Elijah kissing every part of you until you can't take his teasing and need his lips on yours." The wetness got stronger and Rebekah had to stop before she pushed Elena over the edge. Suddenly the door slammed downstairs and Rebekah knew Klaus was home.

"Go next door Tatia." She said when she heard Klaus' door shut. "In this?" Tatia questioned. "Thats very important." Elena shrugged and entered Klaus' room with a small knock. "Tatia you're uh ready for bed?" She nodded and stretched out on his bed. "Are you sure love because once I'm started I don't stop until we're both satisfied." "That's good to hear because I'm ready to be satisfied." Tatia said letting a strap of her nighty slide down. Klaus used his speed to lay next to her taking her face in his hands and kissed her. He ripped her nighty while her jawline and neck. "Oh Niklaus!" "Its been so long since I've heard someone use my given name like that."

Tatia smiled and quickly pulled off his shirt, Klaus then stepped back and removed his pants and boxers. "You're just as beautiful as you were 1000 years ago." "Niklaus are you going to pleasure me or tell me how beautiful I am?" "Both love." Klaus said surprising her with a finger entering her. "Oh Niklaus! Niklaus thats ah!" Tatia said as he removed his finger and inserted himself. "After sending each other over the edge with multiple orgasams they lay by each other with Klaus caressing her hair. Elena didn't know what it was but she was starting to enjoying being here with the Originals.

"Whats going on in that head of yours love?" "Huh?" Elena questioned putting her Tatia act back on. "What are you thinking about is what I meant." "Oh, nothing. Just how I enjoy being back with everyone." When that came out of her mouth she didn't know if it was her or Tatia speaking. "Niklaus tell me what am I to wear back to Rebekah's room since you ripped the nighty?" "Who said anything about you leaving?" Klaus said stealing a kiss.


	4. Shopping with Bekah

Elena woke to knocking on Klaus' door causing her to go back into character. "Niklaus someone's at the door." She whispered. "Ignore them and just lay here with me." "That would be very impolite of us to ignore them." Tatia said standing up while holding a sheet against herself. "Why the sheet, its not like I haven't seen it before." Tatia blushed but still held the sheet. "Is there anything you can lend me to wear so I can go to my room."

"'Yes I do but I just love you in this room with no clothes on I don't know if I want to give it to you." Such a Klaus response. Elena thought. "Unfortunately that was Rebekah at the door asking for you back I'm sure. " "Well give me something to cover up and she'll leave you alone." "Fine, I hope you have fun with Rebekah. I'll see you tonight." Klaus said tossing his shirt at her. "This is kind of short isn't." "And what do you call what you were wearing last night a winter coat?" "I've told you about your language Niklaus." "What did I say this time?"

"Winter coat and fun." "Winter coat is a large coat and fun is to enjoy." "Thank you for explaining, and I will have fun." Tatia said putting the shirt on and ran to Rebekah's room wanting to avoid anyone else. "Rebekah?" Tatia called as she walked in her room. "Oh, finally! I thought Nik was never going to let you leave. "I still need to do your hair and make-up so put this on!" Rebekah said giving Tatia some plain skinny jeans, a halter top and a beige cardigan with some black boots to top it off.

She took the clothes and changed into them and had to admit once Rebekah does her hair and make-up she will look hot. "Ok come out and let me see!" "Just as I thought, perfect. Now sit, would you prefer your hair straight or with curls?" "Ah..curls." Elena said thinking if its straight they would recognize her. "Good at least you have style unlike that dopple-bitch in Mystic Falls." Rebekah mumbled as she started Tatia's hair. After a total of hour and an half Rebekah was done with both Tatia's hair and make-up.

"Now that you're done I can do my hair and make-up." Rebekah said straightening it. It took much less time for Rebekah to get ready so with-in another hour they were ready to go and walking down the stairs to be met with a shocked Elijah. "What is it brother, you look as if you've seen a ghost." Rebekah joked. "She looks exactly like Elena but with curls." "No she doesn't now Tatia lets go shopping!" She follow behind Rebekah but stopped to kiss Elijah on the cheek. "I hope you won't turn my offer down next time." Then caught up to her old friend.

"We'll start with getting you some clothes, because if your sleeping with Klaus he doesn't have any patience for clothing and I can't have every piece of clothing I own in shreds." Tatia nodded and went into a store that had clothing that would cost her one semester tuition. "So you obviously wear the same size as I do so it will be easy to shop for you. Now you go look over there at those jeans while I look for a replacement nighty for the one Nik tore. Oh and look for size five." Tatia nodded and went to the jeans.

Tatia was browsing at the outrageously priced jeans when she saw one pair she just had to have, but she had to still act as if she was new to this type of clothing. "So did you find anything? Because I found tons." The blonde Original said appearing behind Tatia. "Actually I found these and I really like them, can I get them?" "Duh! That's why we're here. Plus I have Nik's credit card sao pick any shoes you want and Nik will pay for them." "That little plastic thing allows Niklaus to buy me clothes?" Elena said with her Tatia act. "Yes, and all the clothes I've chosen for myself." The Blonde answered as Tatia browsed the shoes stopping at a pair of black strappys.

"How do people walk in these?" "Try them on and I'll show you." Tatia had both shoes on and Rebekah helped her stand then take a step and another and let her hand go allowing Tatia to get use to the shoes. " "This is easy!" Tatia exclaimed. "Good now we can get them and checkout." Rebekah said pulling Tatia along with her.

They walk up to the cashier and let her ring up all their clothes and shoes. "277.08 cash or credit?" The cashier replied. "Credit." Rebekah said and paid for the clothes and shoes with Klaus' card. "Thank you and have a good day." The Original nodded and left with at least five shopping bags on her arm and five on Tatia's arm. "Hello, anyone home?" Rebekah called out as they walked through the door. Elijah appeared next to them.

"Seems you two enjoyed yourselves." "Oh yeah! Nik bought Tatia a new wardrobe and me some also." "Klaus bought her clothes." "Us, Elijah. Nik bought both of us clothes. As in me too. His sister remember?" She asked. "Yes...I just thought I would.." "Oh I get it you wanted to buy Tatia something first." Rebekah cut in. "No. Thats not it at all." "Sure." Was heard as the door opened. "Niklaus how was your visit with Hailey?" "All is well. Hope is looking more like me each day. They're coming for dinner tonight. I was just going to go and invite Kol and Davina when I thought why not stop by and see if my two best girls have finished shopping."

"We just got here." "Well I see you didn't hold back on buying Tatia clothes." "Nope not at all." "Well, would you like to come with me to invite Kol and Davina sweetheart?" Tatia blushed at the pet name and nodded. "Take her bags upstairs Bekah." Klaus said leading Tatia outside.

"So did you have the fun you wanted today?" "Yes, and thank you so very much for buy everything, that was so sweet of you!" Klaus looked confused then he figured Rebekah stole his credit card again. "Just so I'm clear did I buy everything on a credit card." "If credit card is a plastic rectangle then yes." Tatia confirmed. "I'm glad then that you got to enjoy yourself curtisee of me." "Me too." Tatia said walking in front of Klaus. Only to be pulled against his chest making her giggle. "Try to get away from me?" Klaus teased. "Of coarse not, I'm just finally adjusting to the 21st century and was going to walk alone." "Two is better than one." Klaus replied resting his chin on her shoulder as they arrived at Kol and Davina's house.

Tatia knocked on the door and was met with the cocky remark by the youngest Mikaelson. "It looks as if I opened the door to 1000 years ago but yet Davina seems to not to even preformed a time travel spell." "Shut your non-stop annoying trap." Klaus grunted. "Niklaus stop being so rude to your brother." "Yeah, Niklaus listen to your bed buddy." "We came here to invite you and Davina to dinner tonight." "Will you come." "I will but Davina has some witch stuff to deal with so just me see you tonight." Kol said and closed the door.

"Ready to go?" Tatia nodded and was off to Klaus' house again with him directly behind her.

* * *

**Next chapter is dinner time!**


	5. Dinner Party

"How about the pink one?" "You want me to wear that to dinner with a group of people? I might as well go naked." "No objection to that look love." Klaus said from the doorframe of Rebekah's room. "Get out Nik! This doesn't concern you!" Rebekah yelled throwing him out.

"Now as I was saying what do you think of the pink dress?" "I think it's beautiful but is it really a dinner dress?" "Of coarse, and you'll look beautiful in it." "Ok I'll wear it." "Yeah! You'll look amazing tonight. I'll have my brothers drooling over you." "Rebekah I don't want to cause any trouble between Niklaus and Elijah." Elena said not wanting the two Original brothers to fight over her like they did with the real Tatia.

"Well you didn't mind too much 1,000 years ago. Whats changed?" "I've matured Rebekah." "Well lets try on the dress to see what shoes you should wear tonight." "Ok." Elena agreed glad she got off the subject of Tatia from 1,000 years ago. Tatia gabbed the dress and stripped down to her underwear and put the dress on and to her surprise she loved it. It fit her just right and was long enough to not make anyone think she was trying to hard, but just short enough to show off her legs.

"Do you like it?" Rebekah questioned. "Yes, it is beautiful!" "Good because I know exactly what shoes will go with it." The blonde Original was gone in a flash and back in a second with a pair of black heels. "Try them on!" Rebekah said excited. Tatia smiled and stood in front of the mirror and twirled admiring her outfit. "Now that we have your outfit time for mine." She said putting on a tight black dress with a gold sequence below the bust line and black heels and gold snake wrapped around the her ankles.

"How do I look?" "As always, beautiful." "Thank you. Now since time flew by while dressing you I'm just going to do your make-up and hair now and then mine and by the time I finish it will be time to see my brother's reactions." She said with an evil smile. "What was that smile for?" Tatia asked. "Oh nothing, just thinking of all the ways tonight could go." "And how exactly can they go?" "Well first I'm surie you'll have a stop and stare moment between Nik, Elijah, and you. No pun intended on the stop and stare song and what I just said." "What song?" Elena asked acting as if she had never heard the song. "A band called One Republic sings a song called stop and stare."

Tatia nodded and then allowed Rebekah to start on her make-up. "I love this color pink on you." The blonde said as she applied eyeshadow then eyeliner, mascara and last but not blush. "Wow Tatia, you are look gorgeous. Let me finish up and we can go downstairs." "Ok." Tatia answered sat on the bed.

* * *

Down the hall there was a very frustrated hybrid who had tried on every shirt in his closet but none of them look good enough for Tatia. He had tried on red shirts, white shirts, and black shirts and many more. When after being locked away in his room for half an hour he had settled for a long sleeved grey shirt with blue jeans and black boots. He did one last look in the mirror before going downstairs.

Elijah was also in his room having a similar problem to Klaus'. He was completely dressed except for his tie which he couldn't decide on mostly because he kept see the image of Elena in that blue nighty. Thats when he knew exactly what to wear, his blue tie was the same color as the nighty so now all he needed were his black dress shoes. After he tie the last lace he went down stairs to be met by Klaus greeting Hailey. Who stood in the parlor in a knee length beige dress with cream colored heels and a matching clutch with her hair flowing down to her shoulders.

Minutes later the door opened to reveal a sharp dressed Kol. He wore a red untucked dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up and blue jeans with a white belt and white Nike Air Force 1. "Looking pretty dressed up brothers, would there be a reason for that? After all this is just a dinner." Kol taunted his older siblings. "We're not dressed up Kol!" "I don't know about that, but if I had to guess the reason why, it rhymes with latia." He said not able to hold his laughter in at the look on Klaus and Elijah's faces.

"Well lets go have your stop and stare moment." Rebekah smiled and opened the door leaving Tatia behind. As Rebekah made it to the bottom step all fighting had stop and now waiting for Tatia to appear, the second they caught sight of her both Elijah and Klaus were awestruck. Rebekah smiled seeing both her brothers stuck in a love gaze. "Blink!" She shouted at them. Neither made a single move to look away from Tatia until she was standing next to them."You look amazing Tatia, I think it's physically impossible to look more beautiful." Tatia blushed then said "you're looking pretty handsome yourself." "Oh please, stop before I barf!" Kol exclaimed in disgust. "Must you be so rude?" Hailey asked. "As a matter of fact yes I must."

"Well if you don't mind, may I escort you to your seat?" "No not at all." Tatia replied with a smile about take Elijah's arm when Klaus interrupted pulling her to him. "I do mind though." He growled out. "It's fine Niklaus, Elijah won't hurt me." Tatia said walking out of Klaus' tight grip. "Calm your temper Niklaus I'm only her escort." Elijah order. "I'm must say you do look gorgeous." He whispered as she sat. "As do you, but in your own manly way." Tatia replied back laughing.

"What's so funny?" Hailey asked. "I was only complimenting Tatia." Elijah answered. "Well how about we all sit and get this dinner started." Klaus announced jealous of Elijah's flirting with Tatia. Maids came out with bourbon chicken for everyone but Tatia. "And I've had a special dish made just for you." Klaus left the room to only re-enter with a plate in hand that held Tatia's food.

As soon as he sat it in front of her Tatia scrunched her nose at the smell. "What's wrong Tatia this was your favorite food 1,000 years ago." Rebekah asked confused. "Sorry it's just been so long since I've had it I just didn't recognize it." Tatia up the excuse. "Just try it and it will be as if it was the first time you tried it all over again." Klaus said.

Tatia did as she was told and actually liked it. After that everyone else began to eat and talk about random subjects, Klaus of course asked Hailey how Hope is and what she has been doing lately. This made Elena curious so she asked if she could meet Hope. Hailey's attention was intently on Tatia, "That sound like a splendid idea love, I will bring her here tomorrow."

The dinner lasted only long enough for more small talk until Hailey said she should get back home to check on Hope. While Kol said he should get home too but not without messing with his brothers one last time. "Don't forget to call me one of you and tell me how amazing of a fuck Tatia was tonight." He said and left before either Klaus or Elijah could yell at him.

As Tatia and Rebekah started upstairs Elijah stopped them. "Tatia do you mind if I have a word with you?" "I think I'll just go ahead and leave you two to do whatever may come to mind." Rebekah said with a wink. "Ignore my sister's improper gesture." Elijah said trying to recover from what Rebekah did. "Well if she meant what I think she did I do hope you're not about to turn me down." Elena said acting more like Tatia than she has since got to New Orleans.

"No, not this time." They then went upstairs to his room and locked the door for the night. Before Tatia could say a word she was slammed against the door. She thought Elijah knew who she really was and was about to punish her until she felt the most amazing kiss on her lips then alternating from her neck to earlobe causing Tatia to let out a moan. Elijah then took his finger and slid it down her dress. Ripping it completely in half. "Rebekah is going to be mad if you and Niklaus keep tearing everything I wear in half." Tatia giggled. "Mmm, well too bad." Elijah said ripping everything else off leaving only himself dressed.

He stepped back and was about to remove his jacket when Tatia asked to remove it. "As you wish." She stood and slid his jacket down his arms, Elijah thought thats all she was going to take off him but he was surprised when her fingers started to fumbled with the buttons of his shirt. "I thought you were only doing my jacket." "do you want me to stop?" She whispered as his pants fell to the floor. "Not at all." He answered stepping out of the pants and laying above her."

"Make love to me Elijah." Tatia said in a hushed tone. Elijah held her face between his large hand while saying "I love you Tatia." "As do I my love." Elena answered with a deep passionate kiss.

* * *

**Pinterest**** is where all photos this story are held just like I said before search Tatia or Elena story.**

***Elijah Elena timme next chapter.***


	6. The Date

Klaus was on his way to his room when he decided to stop by a bid Tatia goodnight. He knocked but got no answer, he tried once more before going to Rebekah's room to see it was empty of Tatia too. "Where is she Rebekah!" "If the _she_ you are referring to is I would check Elijah's room." Klaus instantly had a rush of jealousy like at dinner when he stomped off to his elder brother's room. Tatia's soft giggle was heard from the other side.

"Elijah!" Tatia giggled as he found her ticklish spot, right between her shoulder blades. "Tatia!" Elijah shouted playfully back as he began kissing every part of Tatia until he got to her legs. Just as he spread her legs apart the original heard his younger brother knocking on the door. "Elijah if you don't unlock this door I will break it down!" Klaus screamed. "I'm a little preoccupied at the moment. Sorry brother, try again later." Elijah chuckled then returned to Tatia.

Klaus lost it at what his brother said to him. It was going to be him this time! Klaus was not going to lose her twice to Elijah. He's an immortal hybrid who can't be killed, all he has to do is make her his forever as an immortal. With all his thinking he didn't realize he still hadn't broke down the door. Elijah had just enter Tatia when the door was bust open with Klaus not looking very happy. Elijah tried to cover himself and Tatia when Klaus said "Why the covers? Its not like I haven't seen you naked before. Especially you love." "Niklaus! Have some respect she's a lady." Klaus rolled his eyes at Elijah giving him the _she's a lady_ speech for the billionth time.

"Excuse me gentlemen but I am still here and NAKED!" When the word naked passed Tatia's lips neither men had ever moved so fast in their lives. Elena thought this was just too funny, and couldn't wait to tell Caroline about it. Before she knew it she had two of the Orinals on either side of her. Being the dominate wolf he is Klaus pulled Tatia to him and gave her feather light kisses from her collarbone to her lips. He then pulled her on top of him. "Niklaus no shes been gone 1,000 years don't push her into doing such a position." "Why not? She did it in our human years and with me a few nights ago." Klaus smirked at this when Elijah was now the jealous one.

"It's fine love, you did fine before and I'll guide you if you need me to.?" Tatia smiled and slowly slid onto Klaus' member. He put hands on Tatia's hips while she rocked back and forth and up and down. "Ah yes!" Tatia moaned speeding up some. "See look she's back to her pro self already." Tatia couldn't stop herself from smiling. As she continued to ride Klaus she reached for Elijah and kissed him to allowing him the opportunity to take her from his brother but Klaus apparently saw what he was about to do and flipped Tatia under him and entering her as quickly as possible.

"Oh Nik-laus" Tatia held out his name feeling her insides clench as she wrapped her legs around the hybrid and clawing into his back. "How was that love?" "Amazing." Tatia said giving him a kiss then pulling Elijah to her. "Shall we start we left off?" He asked. "We shall." Elijah kissed Tatia's forehead then spread her legs and positioning himself at her core, then entered her slowly and sped up making her cry out his name. Elijah pulled Tatia up in to his lap where he would have access to her lips easily while she rode him. "Tatia yes right there!" "Oh? You mean here or here." Tatia asked rocking her hips. "God yes!" He moaned gripping the sheet around them. Elijah pulled Tatia in for an extremely mind blowing deep kiss as she was sucking on his neck. "Come on darling lets sleep." Elijah said laying down with her next Klaus.

"Love you Elijah, Niklaus." Tatia said before closing her eyes.

All Elena thought was now she knows why Tatia strung both brothers along for awhile. They're both amazing in bed. Caroline was going to kill her once she finds out she has slept with not one but two Oringinals after Elena told her friend that's not what she was doing this for. Come to think of it why is she doing it again?

Tatia woke to a hard pillow which she soon realized was Elijah's bare chest. When she began to sit up Tatia saw an arm across her waist. "Really?" She mumbled to herself seeing the arm belonged to the one and only Klaus. Tatia tried to lift it off her without waking him, but she somehow thinks he was already awake due to how easy it was to escape him. Elijah's side was a breeze sense only her head was on him she lift it up and slid off the bed and was looking for anything to wear when a hand covered her mouth. "Shhh... love! It's only me don't be afraid. Will you come with me if I remove my hand?" Tatia nodded and took the shirt he was holding. Klaus first lead her to her room to get dressed for the day, she came out of her room in a black crop top, skinny blue jeans and bejeweled sandals that Rebekah had put together for her the previous day. All she needed now was her hair and make-up done so she had to find Rebekah since she was suppose to be dead for the last 1,000 years and never even heard of a curling iron or lip stick.

"Rebekah! Elena called. "She just left to see Hope." "Klaus said pulling her into his room. "Niklaus I'm not doing anything so don't try to seduce me. "I'm not trying to Tatia, I simply wanted to know if you would go out with me tonight after visiting Hope." Oh my God the Klaus Mikaelson is nervous because he doesn't know how to ask a woman out or is it he truly loves this women Elena was posing as. Elena really hoped it was the first one because when he finds out the truth it will hurt him more than ever.

"Tatia? Why are you crying, did I say something wrong?" "No. Not at all, what kind of clothes should I wear?" Klaus smirked at this. "If we weren't going out I'd say nothing at all, but since we're going somewhere wear a formal dress." "When will you sister be back?" "Don't know, could be hours. Why?" "My hair and make-up still needs to be done." "We could walk over to Davina's and have her do it for your." "You want me to leave with my hair like this and all the other women's hair perfectly styled?" "How about I pull it up in a ponytail until we get there." Tatia nodded and went to get a hair band for Klaus to pull her hair back with.

By the time she made it back to his room she found a fully dressed Klaus waiting. She walked up to him and gave him the hair band then turned around. "You should wear your hair up more often." Klaus replied as he tighten the ponytail. "I actually like it down. Before we leave though I want to go say morning to Elijah." "Must you?" Klaus whined with a pouty lip. "I'll be back love." She mocked Klaus' pet name headed for Elijah's room.

The door hung on the hinges from Klaus' tantrum last night so she walked in to see a brunette vampire sleeping in late. Elena couldn't help but give herself a pat on the back knowing it was her who wore out Elijah of all people. Tatia went and sat next to him then gave him a light kiss to wake him. Elijah's eyes opened only to wrap his arm around Tatia's waist and pull her on top of him. Tatia giggled but pushed him away. "Stop it Elijah, I only came to say good morning." "Well that kiss was, but if you stay it will be a great morning." "Sorry, but no." Tatia said and went downstairs to Klaus.

"Ready to go?" "Yes." Tatia said walking next to him as he opened the door. "So can I know anything about tonight?" Tatia asked curious. "No, it's all going to be a surprise." "All about the mystery aren't we?" She replied with a smile. "Well of coarse." Klaus said knocking on the door to Davina's house. "Tatia, Klaus? Why are you here so early?" Asked a pajama wearing witch. "Tatia here needs someone to do her hair and make-up. My sister normally does it but she left before doing it today." "And you want me to?" Davina finished. "For you no, but since she seems nice and has done nothing to me I'll do it for her."

"Thank you Davina, just have Kol walk her home when you're done." Both women nodded as Elena walked in the house allowing Klaus to hurry and get home and start his plan before Elijah has the chance to leave.

"Come along I think you will look good with some loose waves, and is there a particular eye shadow color you want?" "Purple." "Perfect, now watch my trick to getting ready in the morning times. Davina waved her hands around and everything started working by itself. "Wow this is amazing." "Perks of being a witch! One time the curling iron got out of control and burnt Kol, and he broke it in half." Elena could totally picture Kol losing control and breaking the curling iron.

"Well Looks like you're all done. I'll go get Kol to walk you home." Tatia nodded and waited for Kol by the front door. "Well don't you look delicious." Kol said with a wink as he walked in the room looking like a GQ model. "Well thank you but, can we?" Kol opened the door and motioned for Tatia to go ahead of him. They were halfway there when Kol suddenly stopped. "Kol is everything ok?" Tatia asked afraid at what had a 1,000 year old vampire raddled.

Kol walked in just in time to see his brother fighting, but as usual Nik had to play dirty and dagger Elijah. "Are you going to keep quiet about this or do I need to get out your coffin and dagger?"

Elena was getting tired of standing so she sat on a bench only to hear someone call out her real name not Tatia. "Caroline? What are you doing here Kol could show up at any second." "That's why I'm here. Its been long enough and we need to get back home." "No, I like it here too much , you can go but I'm not." "OMG Elena don't make me tell the Originals who you really are!"

"So its Elena." Kol said walking up to them. "Kol please don't tell Elijah or Klaus." "Somehow I know Elijah won't be mad." "Why? What did you do to him?" "Nothing but Nik does want you back home, Elena." Kol laughed. "How Davina stands you is a mystery to me." "Why my brothers are obsessed with you Petrovas' is a mystery to me. Kol shot back.

"Love I see you've arrived. You look lovely." "Thank you, what can I do today with Rebekah gone?" "I can think of something." "No! Niklaus no dirty stuff." "Trust me what I want is not dirty." "What do you want then?" "Just a kiss." "No! I know you well enough to know there is more than just a kiss that you want from me." Tatia shouted and started for the stairs only to be pulled back to Klaus. "Come on love one kiss won't either of us."

"Fine. Only if you promise that's it and nothing else." "I promise I'll only give you one kiss." He said with his fingers crossed. Just as their lips touched Klaus pinned Tatia to the couch and began to cover her neck in kisses until he got to her pulse and practically gave her a hickey. "Niklaus! Niklaus stop!" Tatia trying to push him away. "Niklaus stop right now or our date is off!" That finally made him cease and sit up. "I'm sorry love, you're just so tempting." "Just don't do it again."

Elena secretly wondered if he knew who she really was would he still be saying the same or ripping out her heart for putting on such an act.

"I'll meet you at the restaurant Tatia." Klaus said leaving the house. "Ok! See you then."

It was time to get ready for her date when Tatia walked in her room to see a beautiful floor length till colored dress that seem to fit her just right. All Elena could think of was when he did the same for Caroline. Elena was starting to feel some of that guilt she has been trying to avoid sense she slept with both brothers.

She didn't want Klaus worrying so she slipped into the dress and put a robe over it then did her hair herself this time sinse no one was home to see she really wasn't Tatia. Elena was about to put on her lovely white bejeweled heels when she realized she had no clue where to meet Klaus, he only said meet him at the restaurant.

"Which one?" Elena thought as she heard a knock at the door. "Kol, Why are you here?" To take you to Nik of coarse." "We're not walking are we, because these shoes aren't meant to be walked in for long distances." "You sound more like Rebekah everyday." "Just show me the car so I can get this date over with." "What no love in impersonating town?" Kol laughed and lightly pushed Elena.

"No, its just Klaus is acting so nice and sweet towards me and I just don't know what he will do when he finds out the truth. Plus Elijah seems to have disappeared." Elena said as the car came to a halt. Kol got out of the car opened her door and wished her luck on her date.

Tatia walked in the restaurant to see every table empty except the one Klaus sat at looking very handsome all grey sweater and dress pants with what looked like a very expensive Rolex on his wrist. "Oh my gosh Niklaus! Did you rent out the whole place?" "I told you there would be a surprise." Klaus said as she sat down. "I also have a gift for you." He said pulling out a ring box from his pants pocket.

"I think it will look amazing with that dress." "Oh wow Klaus this beautiful, but I can't except this." Tatia said looking at the large aqua colored gem surrounded by smaller diamonds. "Of coarse you can its not like I'm asking you to marry me. Wait what did you call me?" "I called you Niklaus!" "No, you said Klaus and no one you're around every calls me Klaus. Rebekah and Kol both say Nik and my boring brother you seem to like calls me Niklaus like you." Klaus said suspiciously.

"I'm sorry Niklaus let eat and see Hope." "I was thinking lets just have Rebekah bring her to us tomorrow and we could go straight home." "Why the rush?" Elena asked knowing exactly what his rush is. "I just prefer my dessert in bed.

"I haven't seen Elijah in awhile have you heard from him?" Elena saw jealously in Klaus' eyes. "No love I haven't but he is well over the age of manhood so I think he can take care of himself." "I'm sure he can just like I can take care of you." Tatia said with a wink and took the last bite of her food. Klaus finished his win and they were on their way home.

As soon as Klaus opened the door he tried to kiss Tatia, but he got her cheek instead. "Denied!" They heard a voice call out. "Oh Nik what have you done this time?" "Nothing at all Miss. Petrova here is just playing hard to get." Klaus answered Kol who just chuckled. "Yes I'm sure she is. Well don't let me be a bother, please continue with anything you were going to do."

"KOL!" Klaus growled. "Ok I''m gone! Nice doggy, don't worry you won't be horny for much longer." Kol said as he passed Klaus who already had golden eyes and ready to pounce on him. "Get out now!"

"Niklaus!" Tatia called from the staircase to only see her standing in lime green lingerie. Elena hated she had to let Kol her half naked but it was the only way to stop Klaus from dagering Kol, because she knew that was next. "let yourself out brother, I've got business to attend to." Klaus said walking towards Elena.

"Yeah, naughty business." He mumbled and disappeared.

"Tatia come out, come out! Where ever you are." Klaus called as he searched the house for her. Only to almost knock her right off her feet when she stood directly in front of him. "Watch it there love. We don't need that pretty head of yours to get a nasty bump on it do we?" She shook her her head and tried to run again but Klaus had her in his arms in no time.

"Now I believe you said you would take care of me." Klaus said with a smug grin carrying Tatia back to his room.

* * *

**Remember all pictures to this and any other chapter is on Pintrest under _Tatia or Elena Story_.**


	7. I'm Sorry

Just as Klaus opened his bedroom door he realized why Kol was there and not home with Davina.

"Hello brother." Elijah greeted them as he finish off his blood bag.

"Aren't you in the wrong room Elijah?" Tatia asked completely confused. "You didn't tell her?" "Tell me what?" "I'll give Klaus the honors of being honest and telling you Tatia." Elijah said giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Well are you going to tell me what he was talking about or not?" Tatia asked when Elijah left. "You won't like it." Klaus said with sad eyes. "Now we won't know that until you tell me, will we?" She asked putting a shirt over the lingerie. "Now go on! Explain."

"To sum it up I daggered my brother with a dagger to keep him out of the way because I wanted you to myself. Kol promised to keep his mouth shut or I would do the same to him, but I see he lied and undaggered Elijah instead."

"Is that it?" "Yes." "Goodnight Niklaus, I will be sleeping alone tonight." Tatia said and left Klaus alone. Elena sat on her bed and let the tears roll down her cheeks smearing her make-up. Elena now knew Caroline was right it had been too long and who was she to think that she could continue playing the role as Tatia without getting hurt. Klaus is nothing more than the monster that killed her so why does she feel so bad for doing exactly what Tatia really did to him.

Then there's Elijah who is just so sweet, gentle and so kind but still it's not fair to him or Klaus. Maybe she should just tell them the truth tonight and hope Klaus lets her leave in one piece and without breaking their hearts. Elena cleaned her face up and changed into some pajamas and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Klaus listened as Elena sobbed making him think he had hurt Tatia which made him regret daggering Elijah. He had to apologize to her, even if Klaus knew Tatia needed her space right now. He felt now was the perfect time to tell her how sorry he really was. Klaus got up and went a room over to Tatia's and walked in without knocking.

"Get out! I don't want to be around you right now!" Tatia yelled. "No, just hear me out." "I'm sorry for acting selfishly with you and trying to rid my brother without allowing him or you to get to spend time together. Elijah deserves you as much as I do if not more." Klaus finished.

"You're right, he does deserve me more. Now please leave my room." Tatia told Klaus but he didn't listen. "No, not until you admit you accept my apology. I never apologize and I need you to accept it!" Klaus yelled. "Why? Why must I accept something from a monster? Tell me Klaus! Why is it so important to you?"

"Because I fucking love you that's why. I love you. I love every little thing you do, your laugh it can turn my whole day around and those eyes I can get lost for days in them. That look right there the one that could put any man under hypnotizes you got me under your spell Tatia and I don't want it lifted. Because I love you and always have even if I did mess up I'm sorry for being the bad guy but that's who I am and always will be. There are you happy I said it?" She gasped in shock. "Is that it, a gasp. I tell you I love you and all I get in return is a damn gasp. And stop calling me Klaus. I have a bad history with the two women who look like you that call me Klaus." He finally let everything out and was expecting a completely different outcome, but he'll settle because one day she'll realize she loves him and not Elijah.

Once Klaus was gone Elena knew it was time for her to leave. All those things Klaus said were her not Tatia and that just couldn't happen. Caroline was right it was time to go. Elena started packing random things she could carry on her back and was about to climb down the tree outside her balcony when there was a knock on her door she slid the bag under her bed and opened the door to reveal Rebekah.


	8. AN

I know everyone hate author's notes include me, but I just wanted to let everyone know some information about the story. The same information is on my profile but just in case you didn't see it here it is.

If you want to see the images that go along with the story go to .com and search _Tatia or Elena Story_. since the link on my profile did not work.


	9. Hope & Honesty

"Oh my gosh Rebekah you brought Hope!" Tatia said excited sinse she loved babies. "Nik told me to and he said something about cheering you up." "Well you succeeded on that. Didn't you Hope!" Tatia said playing with the young child's right hand.

Hope smiled and looked Elena right in the eyes. "Do tell me why is it that Nik wanted me to cheer you up? And what made you sad in the first place?" "Oh, it nothing its just we had a small spat and he did something I disapproved of. Basically what he has been doing to you and your brothers your entire existence." Elena said not thinking. It of coarse it didn't go unnoticed by Rebekah so she decided to let it go and see what else Elena would say.

"What do you mean Tatia?" "What I mean is Niklaus daggered Elijah. Then had the nerve to take me out to dinner and act as if nothing was wrong." "Well that's Nik for ya." She said closing the door and sitting on the bed with Hope. "I just wish he had been honest with me before I..." Elena stopped realizing what she was about to say. "Honest about what? And would that be before you started to fall for him?" Rebekah asked smirking as Hope began to laugh.

"Niklaus told me he loved me earlier, and yes I think so maybe I am." Tatia said with a giggle. "I just don't want Elijah to be hurt in all this new found possible love." "Oh Tatia, you should know by now that if it is Nik you truly want to be with then Elijah would never stand in the way of anyone's happiness. You and I both know he'll do the honorable thing and step aside." Rebekah voiced her opinion.

"I just hope he doesn't resent me for it." "My brother could never resent you Elena." She smiled as she watched the doppelganger freeze at the sound of her true name. "Now tell me why the Hell you're gallivanting around here pretending to be Tatia? You're more like Katherine than I thought, all you need is a set of fangs and you could portray to be her. Now start talking!" Rebekah seethed with anger but controlled it since Hope was in the room.

"I didn't mean for it to go this far. It was only a school paper. I was going to get more information on Tatia for it from the main source, the people who spent time with her but then everything changed. Niklaus I mean Klaus wasn't suppose to take such interest in me. Plus I was ready to leave so no one would get hurt when you showed up." Elena said taking the bag out from under the bed. "Oh no you're not! You are going to tell both Elijah and Nik who you really are and they can do as they please to you. Which I hope by the way is painful."

"Rebekah please, don't make me do this. I'm sorry I pretended to be your friend from 1,000 years ago but this will crush Klaus, and Elijah on some level I think he already knows." "Well we're about to find out! Come on!" Rebekah shouted causing Hope to become fussy so she took her to the nursery. "I hope Nik locks you in the dungeon downstairs." Rebekah said dragging Elena to Klaus' room. "Nik open up our lovely Tatia has something to say!" Rebekah shouted banging on his door. "Must you shout sister I do have enhanced hearing. Remember." "Yes, but this way gets your attention faster.

"What is it you want?" Klaus asked. "Tatia needed to tell you something." "Tatia?" He questioned turning to Elena. "Promise me you won't be angry with me." "Why would I be angry with you Tatia?" "Because I haven't been completely honest with you and your siblings." "How so?" Klaus wondered. "Oh for God sakes! Have you not seen it? How I talk, how I act, I've called you Klaus and not Niklaus and you still haven't got it yet." "What have I not got Tatia?" "Stop calling me that!" Elena shouted frustrated he couldn't see that she wasn't his true love. "But that's your name isn't it, or should I say Elena?" Klaus said pinning her to the wall.

"It took you long enough." "You really think after you started calling me Klaus I didn't catch on to who you really were." "If you knew then why did you say all those things earlier about loving me?" Elena asked confused. "Sometimes things change Elena, and everything I said was true." "You do realize I'm the girl you drained dry and left lifeless in the dirt." "Yes I do and you do realize you came back to life." Elena rolled her eyes and became angry Klaus wasn't taking her serious. "Ugh! You just don't get it, do you Klaus? You don't love me. You love Tatia Petrova my ancestor. In fact you can't love me! You hate me and I hate you no matter our feelings."

"You know we don't have to hate each other. We can forget the past and start a future... wait did you say our feelings and not my? Does the Elena Gilbert have feelings for her killer?" The hybrid asked backing her up against a wall with a wolfish grin. "No!" "I can hear your heartbeat love and it tells a different story." "I don't Klaus. I swear!" "I can compel you." "Yes you could, but you wouldn't since I wouldn't forgive you for taking away my self will." "Ok we'll do it your way, I will ask one more time and if you don't answer truthful I will compel you and not care what you think."

"Now Elena do you have feelings for me." "Yes, I feel you are being very pushy right now." Elena smiled knowing she answered truthful. "You asked for it love." Klaus said angry now taking her gaze. "Now Elena do you have caring feelings for me?" "I'm not sure. Maybe." He was confused and asked what the hell do you mean maybe?" "You're kind and loving towards me, but I'm not sure if I love the attention or you and if its not you I don't want to hurt you Klaus I'm sorry." Elena said leaving the room but heard Hope start to cry and went to get her so she could really meet her.

"Hello Hope. Shh its fine, you look so adorable." "Well how could she not? After all she is my daughter." Haley said in the door frame. "Are you here to get her?" "Yes, but she seems to take such a liking to you why don't you two play awhile." She suggested and turned to leave but was stopped by Elena. "Wait! Is it hard?" "What?" Haley asked confused. "Raising her. I want a child so bad but I haven't found the right guy." "Klaus wasn't the right guy for me but I wouldn't change anything that happened. But I had lots of help raising Hope so it hasn't been that hard." Elena smiled up at Haley from the chair she sat in with Hope. "I'll be back in thirty minutes for her. She said as Klaus walked in kissing his young wolf on the head.

"You seem to be a natural with her." "Yeah well she doesn't have her father's temper so she is much easier to control when she starts to cry." "I'm sure she will get some of my temper." "Why are you here Klaus?" "I heard what you said about wanting a baby. You know my door is always open to you." He said with a wink. "As tempting as you make that, I think I will find another human who doesn't know anything about the supernatural world."

* * *

***So this wasn't as good as I wanted but I've neglected this story so much I just put something together. Question now that everyone knows Elena is Tatia do you think she should take Klaus' offer or should there be an OC for her. Review or pm me and I'll tally the votes.***


End file.
